Popping Jaw
by kaizer20
Summary: It's about a dream that became a reality...


Popping Jaw

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_You look so beautiful today_

_Every time I turn around…_

_I see your face."_

_~Simple Plan_

* * *

><p>"Ouch…" the noir haired beauty whined as she clutched her jaw.<p>

Yaya Nanto had been suffering with the popping of her jaw for the past two days after joining the basketball game.

It was really painful, to be hit on the jaw by a Miator girl who practically hovered over you like a monster.

"Stupid Miator student…" Yaya, who immediately regretted what she said, once more clutched her jaw in order to remove the pain.

"_I swear I'm so not going to join another fucking basketball game."_ she thought as was reading her language book.

"_Fifteen more assignments to go…" _sorrowfully thinking, she closed the book and stared at the ceiling, still contemplating about the basketball game.

"_Who on this fucking earth wouldn't complain if your jaw keeps on popping? Ugh… why did this have to happen to me? I've already got enough health issues already…" _whining in her thoughts annoyed her, so she resorted to the one thing she never dared to do from the moment her jaw started popping.

Ask her aunt.

Sighing in defeat and after swallowing her pride; she went to the kitchen where she saw her aunt eating Squid Balls and thought _"Stupid pride…"_

"Hey, aunt!" calling with a smirk _"Youch!"_ and then regretted it after her jaw popped… again.

"What's your problem?" her aunt replied stoically and then devoured another Squid Ball.

"Does my jaw open weird?" Yaya asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Her aunt looked at her quizzically, but nevertheless, signaled Yaya to move her jaw and after a few moments of opening it over and over again, her aunt stopped her.

"Yes, it moves weird. It's making a diagonal movement." her aunt announced with a giggle at the reaction her niece gave her.

"What did you say?" _"Oh. My. Gosh! Of all the things that can be ruined by an injury, why did it have to be my face?" _yelling to the heavens, she felt herself grow weak, for she treasured her face.

It wasn't really a secret, but nevertheless, the public never knew a face caring Yaya, for what they know was that Yaya Nanto was a very athletic girl, so they never really considered that fact.

With one last sigh, Yaya Nanto disappeared and collapsed in the bed…

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a young girl yelled as she shook her companion.<p>

Yaya, who was soundly sleeping, pinched the girl's nose and then took the advantage of sitting up before pushing the girl down on the bed, pinning her in the process.

"What's wrong, Tsubomi?" Yaya asked, lightly tracing her fingers on her girlfriend's soft and delicate hands.

"You were having a nightmare, Yaya." it was really no surprise how Tsubomi stopped using her girlfriend's honorific and also the fact that she stopped complaining, but the way she made her face was misunderstood by the older girl.

"Doesn't my girlfriend like my gesture, Tsu-bo-mi?" with a teasing town, Yaya pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Ugh… I seriously need to practice my facial expressions." Tsubomi retorted and then pecked Yaya's lips.

"We REALLY need to go, Yaya." she added as she felt Yaya's expression shifting to a questioning look.

When realization hit her, Yaya immediately went to the bathroom to get bathed and yelled to Tsubomi behind the door "Come and take a bath with me! We CAN'T miss school!"

It still surprised Tsubomi as to how responsible Yaya became after they started their relationship. Thinking about it, she also realized how much Yaya matured in so many ways like she started to like school, attended choir practice, dedicated her time in practicing tennis more seriously and other stuff that made Tsubomi proud to call her, her girlfriend.

"I'm coming!" Tsubomi yelled back with a genuine smile plastered on her face.

With the feeling of contentment overflowing her, she showered with her girlfriend, but also laughed her ass off when she realized that her girlfriend's dream became a reality.

Even though her jaw popped and that dream became a reality, she really didn't mind sharing a nice popping-bathing moment with her girlfriend; for she knew that even when she knew she was suffering, having a funny, yet romantic moment with Tsubomi was very, _very_ worth it.

Yet... it was unavoidable for Yaya to say no matter how great the payment was "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I wrote this during September 10, 2011. My stupid fucking jaw won't stop popping and it's getting on my nerves!**

**So yeah, enjoy this story cause' it was literally agonizingly painful to write this.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
